Talk:Halo 3: Ascension
Grammar Just a minor thing, I noticed that the tense of the sentences in the "Summary" box switches between the past tense and the present progressive. Recommend this be standardized. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:54, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, it's like "after this happened, these things are now occuring." While I think the summary could be refined a bit, the switching tenses don't seem like much of an issue. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:00, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::How's that? --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:06, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Cool I think you've done a nice job and i recon changing it mabye a bit hard because there is so much. Instead you could set up all of the pages, which were created before Halo 3 and put them together under the page of Halo 3 ulturnate universes? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com :Yeah, I agree about the revising. I don't think it's possible because I built up this whole mythology about the Covenant and this guy Prorok, Ascension, and the Gravemind that totally contradict Halo 3/Contact Harvest's revelations, so I'm just going to have it finish the way I planned and be an alternate reality. I haven't yet put up any chapters made after Halo 3 because it's a lot of work and I'm lazy. What's this alternate universe page? --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:17, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Keep up the good work Even though it contradicts Halo canon, it's still a great story in its own respect. One of my favorites on the wikia Parp555-My Head Asploded! 14:15, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I intend to. I have the ending all figured out, I just need to figure out how to get all my guys there. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:15, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Wow I just realized how large this story is. It is less a short story and more a novel. Can't wait to see what the ending will be like. Hate the fact that 'Vodumee went flood, though. Got any more science fiction on the web, because, as a reader of much science fiction, your writing style is awesome Parp555-My Head Asploded! ::Yeah, my ideas turned out to be a bit too big for a short story. The chapter "Zealous Missionary" originally encompassed both of the two chapters that follow it, but I realized it was really long and should be split up. 'Vadumee going Flood was to emphasize the "deal with the devil" pact they've got with the Gravemind, also illustrating the inherent mortality of each of them. Ascension is my first major fanfic, so I'm afraid you won't find anything else by me out there. The next chapter's in the works, though. Thanks for the compliments. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:05, 11 January 2008 (UTC) I haven't read this yet, but I intend to one day. Right now, I'm too wrapped up in..... life. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 20:01, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, when you get to it, please leave me a comment and tell me what you think. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:09, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Latest chapter is Amazing. Can't wait til teh end Parp555-My Head Asploded! 17:15, 13 March 2008 (UTC) thats one BIG ARTICLE!!! congrtz on your award :)--Gruntijackal 19:21, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I haven't even posted the last chapter yet, which is currently over 9,000 words in length. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :: Your kidding DC? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 20:54, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::No. No he's not. Not with this thing. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:59, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::: That's insane. That's gonna take me even longer to read D: SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 21:00, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::I kid you not. :) I wrote a bit more and it's at almost 11,000 words and it's still only about half-way through. I may have to split it up. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It's now at 16,000 and still unfinished. I'm totally gonna have to split it up. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Just finished reading the new part. Very interesting stuff, except that I believe that the "Big Crunch" theory has been, for the most part, discarded, and that a new theory exists in which all matter in the universe eventually breaks down in to photons.--Maslab 04:33, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Well... That is a current theory, true, but... That is before the discovery of Slipspace, after all. Shaw-Fujikawa theory turns the whole universe upside down. Yes. That. *beat* And also Kurzweil is kind of fringe. (I wasn't aware of the state of the theory. Just suspend your disbelief.) --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ready and willing. --Maslab 05:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Amazing It seems nothing short of impossible that someone could write a fan fiction this long and keep it at such a high caliber. The most that I have ever written is 53 pages. This is over 400. Hmm... Have you ever considered becoming an author? I bet you would be good at it. 400 pages? My, my, my.... I assume that's in a Word document, yes? I'm attempting to write a novel, and it currently has the same number of chapters but is merely a 1/4 as long. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC) It is written in Word. It's not quite at 400 pages, though. Even with all the unfinished material, it's only at 388 pages. Thanks for the complements. I would like to professionally author something at some point, but I can only see myself publishing on the internet for the foreseeable future. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Biblical references I think you're right. There are a lot of biblical references in Halo, what with the Flood and the Ark. I don't know if you noticed this but the Gravemind did say (In the level Cortana, I think) that "The father's sins pass to the sun." Which, to my understanding, is a close quote from the Bible. I like the references. -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 20:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, there are a lot of references. Often times, at least prior to the release of Halo 3, fans get together and debate how Halo could be based on biblical passages or make reference to them based on "John 117". Miranda Keyes' fever-induced ramblings about biblical prophecies are kind of a parody of the fans. Kind of a self-parody given that I took place in those debates. Did you notice that the Revelations quotes are acted out later in the story? --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:32, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, I haven't read the bible all the way through, but Guilty Spark does produce some quotes on Keyes' request. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Hope is the final or you will continue to write?--Flood12345 14:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :No, there's another chapter in the works. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, the latest chapter Transsentience should be the last chapter, but I might make an epilogue. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome I have just read Transsentience and it is awesome, very awesome. I'm currently thinking what is the place that the Oracle say to build Earth Heaven (or that). I wish that I write like you, because my works are not very good and one knows about Darkness. - Flood12345 17:05, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Flood12345: The Monitor wasn't responding to Hood's thoughts about building Heaven on Earth. He can't read minds. He was responding to Hood's earlier statement about wanting to hide Ascension. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Preparing To Read :*checks document* 356 pages, I believe. I may have different formatting or unposted material, though. I was always very careful to hit "save" and not "print" so as to not waste oodles of paper. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :The whole thing's pretty sacrilegious. But, yeah, Noah's Ark is just a scene of randomness to reintroduce Miranda. Glad you think it's interesting. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the good review! #Yes, I love I Love Bees. #I like to make references to pop culture, and I'm a Godzilla fan. I believe the quote you mean is at the end of Crises, where Kader is watching the Gravemind climb up New Tokyo. He thinks, "Has to be at least two kilometers… maybe more. shows his reach Ooh! Way more." It's a reference to the American remake where Matthew Broderick's character is counting the eggs. The whole aspect of a giant monster threatening Tokyo is inspired by Godzilla. #I thought it was clear that the armor was fixed, just not upgraded. #I think he just stepped down and let the Arbiter take control. Alive, but powerless. #Thanks. I wrote out exactly what would happen in that fight prior to writing the scene. #Yeah, I honestly don't like him as a character that well. I find the UNSC hard to write, and especially Spartans. That's why there's so many aliens and rebels as characters, and so few UNSC characters. John was hard to write, and I like the Arbiter better, and so I didn't have as much of John in the story as I should have. The thing with HighCom is that I was trying to squeeze too much into a single chapter when I should have split it up. #I like Consus too. I killed him off because it seemed a good idea to have main characters die, and because it emphasizes just how hard it is for the Arbiter to maintain control. Jitji dies soon after him, and I toyed with the idea of having Johnson and the Arbiter die as well. #A lot of Ascension was written as a prediction for Halo 3. I thought there were going to be Sharquoi and that they would be Drinol. #To explain that scene a bit, I came up with it after waking from a random dream. At the time, I was using an alarm clock that used songs from my iPod, and the song that woke me up was The Prophet's Song, by Queen, about Noah warning people about the flood. I started thinking about a random dream scene involving Noah, and ooh, he could be holding an assault rifle and swearing... #He makes a good villain. #Rtas 'Vadum is a good character, but I had 'Setfethee fulfilling the function 'Vadum could. It seemed a good idea to make him a redshirt. #I guess I made the same mistake as in the Transformers sequel where the big baddy has a worse boss and thus loses his established coolness as he enters a subordinate role. #A lot of the story was conceived during the anticipation of Halo 3, and the story was altered to work with every new piece of info that came out. #That was supposed to be a special case, where the preservation of the body in the Arbiter mausoleum made conditions such that Rukt was revived and stayed conscious, and not an example of every Flood victim. #Good, that was the big twist of the story. #I... actually didn't think about that. I was just focused on Heaven: Ultimate Goal, and I didn't even think about Hell. That may have to factor into the sequel. #The Source exists to some degree, though Jitji may not have the fullest understanding of what memories he observed. #The Gravemind? Well, to give Bungie credit, I never thought of firing a Halo ring outside of the galaxy. Without being able to sneak a peek into the Halo Bible, I decided I'd find my own solution to the Gravemind, and that was to make him not want to consume Earth by offering a better existence. #Yeah, Ascension was my first major fanfic, and it accordingly has its flaws. The Lekgolo storyline just went nowhere (originally, they were to meet up with the other Lekgolo, be declared treasonous, and executed). I agree Morlock was introduced far too late. He and Lazarus were to feature in the epilogue, but then the epilogue turned into a sequel. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC)